


eyes wide open

by sukker_sugar



Series: 15!Five [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-typical swearing, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, Humor, Number five | The Boy Is A Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Diego encounters Five during the wee hours of the night.(Or, alternatively how Diego learned to sleep with his eyes open.)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Series: 15!Five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/gifts).



> this was inspired by a very dumb conversation by fae and i, enjoy

_Shuffle shuffle shuffle_

Diego sat up right in his bed, the noise waking him up. He was a light sleeper, after all. He somewhat drowsily felt around his nightstand for a knife, only scuffing his finger with a blade slightly before grabbing one. He flung the sheets off his legs and stood up, heading towards the door. It was most likely an intruder, he thought, even though it would be pretty stupid to attempt to rob The Umbrella Academy. The academy housed powered people and some of the highest security in the state, for fuck’s sake, they had to be good, yet overwhelmingly stupid to get in. 

Nonetheless, Diego kept on down the hallway, making as little creaks in the floor as he could. There was another shuffle - followed by a creak in the floorboards - from behind a corner. His heartbeat picked up slightly, his breathing deeper and faster. Sure, he had dealt with criminals, but it was three in the morning and his siblings were in the question - those factors in and of themselves made it far more stressful. 

He turned the corner and swiped the knife through the air - and though it caught nothing, the person seemed to move faster, thus making more noise. There seemed to be a quiet hiss followed by a _zzap_ \- something Diego had not anticipated. Were they from the commission? If so, why had they chickened out so quickly? Though, his thoughts were cut short by the lights being flicked on, temporarily blinding him. 

"Be careful where you swing that next time." Five whispered into Diego’s ear, making him jump almost five (hah) feet into the air. 

_"Jesus_ christ, Five, don’t sneak up on me like that." Diego seethed, flinching upon his brother’s sudden appearance. 

"How about _you_ watch where the knife goes stabby stabby into flesh." Five retorted, stepping into Diego’s vision with a blanket wrapped over his shoulders and pajamas just a bit too big for his size.

"I… would beg to differ." Diego said, standing up and slipping the knife into his pocket, straightening his stance. 

"Then beg." Five said, blinking away. Diego was left in the hall with the lights still on, confusion and a hint of frustration on his face. 

"Bastard child." Diego muttered to himself while flipping the light off and heading back to his room. 

* * *

There was a blue flash from the doorway. Diego sleepily opened his eyes and looked over. There seemed to be nothing - or, rather, no one - so he flipped over and pulled the covers over his ears, trying to fall back asleep. There was a _zzap,_ and Diego paid no attention. His entire goal then was to sleep - as it _had_ to be at least 4am. 

_"Boo."_ a voice whispered, making Diego shoot up, swinging a fist through the air where the person was. Though, all he heard was another zap or blue light and hysterical cackling. 

He looked over to the corner and saw Five practically bent over himself and laughing. 

"Get the fuck out." Diego said, obviously unamused. Five calmed his laughter and blinked out again. 

"Little shit." Diego said, flipping over again and trying to fall back asleep for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

* * *

Diego made his way to the kitchen, knife between his fingers and wary of anyone behind him. By the time he got down there, Five was sitting calmly at the table and sipping a cup of coffee while the rest of their siblings bustled around, gathering breakfast ingredients. 

Vanya plopped herself down next to Five and showed him something on her phone, making him crack a smile. Diego was perplexed on how she wasn’t wary of him. Did no one hear the previous night? 

Five looked up and noticed Diego, making him attempt to suppress the hysterical smile that was daring to show itself. Spoiler alert - it did not work. "Morning, Diego." he said, immediately sticking his face back into the large coffee mug. Diego scowled. 

"Morning, agent of chaos." he replied, heading over to the cabinet and grabbing a cereal box. That made Klaus snort and Allison chuckle a bit. 

"What makes you say that?" Vanya asked, curiosity and amusement present in her voice. Diego grabbed a bowl and set it in the table with a bit more force than needed, almost as if to emphasize his upcoming point. 

"This little shit," he started, pointing to Five, making the boy look back at Diego with raised brows, "blinked over my sleeping body at 4am and whispered 'boo' just for the sheer chaos of it." 

"What an accusation." Luther deadpanned. Diego looked over to him and flipped him off. "Five isn't that chaotic - we _all_ know that, Diego." 

"Yeah, I mean, Five usually sits around and reads in his freetime." A temporarily corporeal Ben said, sitting atop the counter next to where Allison was making herself a bowl of oatmeal. 

Diego sighed and let his head fall to the counter. He made his cereal and retreated back to his room, where he sat down in his bed and ate his cereal in peace. After a minute, though, Five blinked back to the room - coffee in hand. 

Diego looked up and sighed, taking another bite of cereal. "Why _did_ you do that?" he asked. Five shrugged. 

"Because they won't believe you." he simply replied, blinking out again. 

"You little fucker." Diego said in awe and disbelief, taking another bite of cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
